If I Should Lose You
by awesomesausome
Summary: "It's not the internet this time," Charlie said. "The mailroom received some mail addressed to you and intercepted it. It's a threat, and it's credible." Set post Season 2.
1. If I should lose you

Okay, I'm going to finish my other stories (I will. I swear. At some point. I swear), but this popped into my head and wouldn't get out. Let me know if you like it and think I should continue! The title is from the Nina Simone song.

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

* * *

It starts with a call from Charlie.

"Do you have a minute?" He asked Will, but his tone suggested that it wasn't exactly a request, and so Will heaved himself out of his chair and headed towards the elevator. He poked his head into his new fiancée's office (and wasn't that something? He had a _fiancée. _And it was _Mackenzie_. Honestly, it was sometimes enough to make his breath catch), and found Mac pouring over a stack of work, her glasses sliding down her nose and her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. When he cleared his throat, she glanced up and graced him with a broad smile.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked, and he crossed over, kicking the door shut as he went, to lean in and give her a kiss. He knew that she wouldn't put up with the public displays of affection in the office for very much longer. She used to have strict rules, and at some point her professionalism and sense of decorum was going to kick in and she was going to put the kibosh on the office kisses and wandering hands, but for the moment it was still so new and wonderful to be able to finally kiss one another and he was taking full advantage.

"Charlie needs to see me," he shrugged. "I thought I'd swing by on my way and say hello." Mac's smile got wider, if that was possible, and she tugged on his sweater to pull him closer.

"Oh, well, hello," she murmured against his lips. "You should probably go though. Don't want to keep Charlie waiting."

"God forbid," Will muttered, and stole one more kiss before heading out of her office and to the elevators.

Charlie wasn't alone when Will knocked lightly on his door, stepping inside. Lonny Church was standing near the window, his arms folded and a serious look on his face. Will hadn't seen Lonny since the insurance company decided the threats were no longer credible, and Will's stomach sank at the sight of him.

"No," Will started shaking his head. "_No_. I just got rid of him! You can't possibly be serious!"

"Will," Charlie's voice was firm. "I think you should sit down."

"What's going on? What's the threat this time? Who'd I piss off now?" He smirked, but dropped into the chair across from Charlie.

"It's not the internet this time," Charlie said. "The mailroom received some mail addressed to you and intercepted it. It's a threat, and it's credible." Will let out a long sigh, and dropped his head back. These nutcases didn't scare him. Having Lonny was more of an annoyance than anything else, and Will wasn't looking forward to having Lonny trail he and Mac around like a puppy dog (although in the long list of things that _did_ scare him, something happening to Mackenzie because of him was number one. Truth was, something happening to Mackenzie _period_ was really the only thing that scared him bone deep).

"Charlie, come on," Will said. "Is this really necessary? Do you really think these nut jobs are serious? Or have the means to be successful?" Will took a good look at Charlie for the first time since he stepped into the office. Charlie's mouth was in a tight line, a scotch resting on the desk in front of him. It occurred to Will finally that maybe he should take this one seriously.

"The threat isn't directed at you," Charlie said finally, and Will froze, his heart thumping wildly against his chest. No, no, no, no, _no. _"It's against Mac, Will. And we believe they're quite serious, and yes, we believe they have the means to be successful."


	2. The stars would fall from the skies

Thanks so much for the kind words! I hope this chapter is as satisfying. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Will's palms were sweaty; he rubbed them on his jeans and tried to swallow his panic. He had the overwhelming urge to go find Mac and make sure she was still okay, and had to remind himself that he had _just_ left her. She was in her office, and judging by the stack of work she had to do, she hadn't been planning on leaving for a while. She was okay.

"What did the threat say exactly?" Will asked, his voice dangerous and low. He needed to know. He needed to know _exactly_ what it said.

"Will," Charlie began, and Will held up a hand.

"No, _no_, you need to tell me. You need to tell me _exactly_ what it said," Will's voice was firm.

"I'm not going to do that," Charlie answered. "You don't need to know what it said. Just know that we're taking it very seriously and that's why Lonny is here." Mac was going to hate having Lonny follow her around.

Tough shit.

Will didn't care if Mac didn't want the extra security, she was getting it. She was getting it and that was the end of the discussion.

"Will, I'm not going to let anything happen to her," they were the first words Lonny had spoken since Will had walked into the room, and his tone was firm and left little room for argument. Will could do nothing but nod, his head full of static and panic that was threatening to overtake him.

He needed to go find Mac. He had an illogical and irrational and immediate need to see for himself that she was still in her office, and still unharmed.

Lonny was great protection, but Will was _better_ protection. Nothing was going to hurt Mac, because Will wasn't going to let it. If a bullet was coming her way, it was coming through him first.

"Lonny, can you give us a moment?" Charlie asked, and Lonny nodded, heading towards the door and closing it softly behind him. Charlie poured a second glass of scotch and extended it to Will, who took it with shaking hands.

"Do you have any idea who it is?" Will asked, and Charlie shook his head.

"We're looking into it," Charlie assured him. "I promise you, we're doing everything we can to trace it and track down whatever bastard is sent it. She's going to be okay, Will. Lonny said it best, we're not going to let anything happen to her."

"Nothing can...I don't think I could...if something happens, Charlie," Will's voice was strangled, and Charlie drained his glass and set it down on the desk.

"Nothing will," he said firmly. "Now, finish your drink and then take Lonny downstairs and break it to Mac that she's going to have a shadow for a little while." The corners of Charlie's mouth tugged into a small smile. "Oh, she's going to just love that. I wouldn't want to be you in that conversation." Will finished his drink and placed his glass on Charlie's desk.

"I don't give two shits if she doesn't like it," Will said and stepped out into the hall, gesturing to Lonny. "Come on. This should be fun."

They didn't speak in the elevator, Will had already started to retreat into his own head, and Lonny was more than used to Will's brooding silences.

Will charged through the bullpen, heading straight to Mac's office and barreling in without knocking. The relief when he saw her sitting in her chair where he had left her, safe and unharmed, was enough to make his legs shaky.

"We need to talk, sweetheart," he said. Mac's face contorted into confusion first, and then he saw fear creep in when she spotted Lonny hovering just outside of her door.

"What's happened? Did someone make another threat against you?" She asked. He shook his head slowly, coming around to lean on the desk in front of her, picking up her hand and pressing a kiss to her palm. "Will? What's going on?"

"The threat is against you," he told her softly. "Lonny's here for you."

"No," she gave a little laugh and a small shake of her head. "That's ridiculous. I don't need..."

"Mac," Will interrupted. "Lonny's here for you." Her eyes widened, and she continued to shake her head.

"Will, that's absurd, no one's going to hurt me, I don't need Lonny," she insisted.

"You do," he said. He placed both hands on her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "Listen to me, whatever the threat is, they've determined it's serious, and you will not go anywhere if Lonny is not next to you, do you understand?"

"Will," she tried again, but he shook his head.

"Mackenzie, nothing can happen to you," his voice was ragged. And she blinked in surprise at his broken tone. "I can't let anything happen to you. Nothing. _Nothing_. If Lonny has to follow you around, if he has to follow you into the bathroom and into the dressing room at Bloomingdales, if he has to live in our goddamn spare room, in order for you to be safe, that's what's going to happen." Mac let out a sigh and she pitched forward in her chair, her face landing in his stomach. He buried a hand in her hair, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Okay," her words were muffled by his sweater, and he breathed out a sigh of relief. He thought she would fight him harder on this. She straightened and stood, letting him wrap his arms around her in a hug and resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"I think everyone is overreacting," she said and he shook his head, tightening his jaw. "Look, you had threats against you, and nothing happened. Nothing's going to happen. But if it makes everyone feel better, I'll let Lonny follow me around, and I'll be careful."

"Okay," he breathed out. "Okay."

* * *

It was odd, to have Lonny back, and to know that he wasn't there for him. Odd and terrifying. Instead of hanging around Will's office at the end of the night, Lonny was lingering outside of Mac's, and when Will came by to collect her to leave, he nodded at the body guard.

"You ready to go?" Will asked his fiancée, who was packing up her briefcase.

He was happy that she had agreed fairly easily to having Lonny there, but there was another subject that Will needed to speak to her about, and he wasn't sure how this one was going to go over.

She still had her own apartment. They had been back together now for a couple of months, and though weekends were spent with both rarely leaving Will's apartment, there were still occasionally weeknights where she went home to her own apartment and he went home to his. They had already discussed her moving in with him, but things were so crazy with the lawsuit and the holidays that the topic had been tabled for the moment.

Well, he was about to un-table it. The thought of her across town, where he couldn't easily and quickly get to her if something happened, was enough to make him lightheaded.

"Yeah, just give me one second," Mac answered, turning to shut down her computer.

"I need you to come home with me tonight," he said, clearing his throat. "I'd _like_ you to come home with me every night, this threat aside, you know that, but I _need_ you to come home with me until this asshole is caught." She turned, biting down on her lip, and then nodded slowly.

"Okay," she answered. "I don't think is an argument that I'm going to win, and I'm not sure I _want_ to win it." She crossed over, going straight into his arms. "All the reasons I haven't moved in yet, officially, completely, while valid, don't seem so important. Earlier, you said _our_ guest bedroom, and I liked the sound of that. Ours. Yours and mine."

"I can hire movers for this weekend?" He offered, and she only hesitated for a moment before her face broke into a broad smile and she nodded. He leaned down and kissed her softly. "Let's go home, okay?" She nodded, looping her arm through his and shutting the lights off in her office as Lonny led the way to the elevator.

It wasn't until they stepped outside, a crowd gathered to get Will's autograph that Mac realized how spooked he was. His grip on her hand tightened and he tensed next to her.

"Go get in the car, I'll sign a couple and be right there," he instructed. "But I want you to get into the car." Lonny stepped forward, placing a hand on the small of Mac's back and leading her to the waiting car, and Will, with trembling hands, signed a few autographs and took a couple of pictures.

When he climbed in next to her, his hand reached for hers immediately.

"I still think you're overreacting," Mac said, and he didn't say anything, just tightened his hold on her hand and tried to tell himself that she was right. Maybe he was overreacting.

God, he hoped he was overreacting.


	3. The leaves would wither and die

Again, thanks so much for the reviews! This has become my new favorite guilty pleasure melodramatic writing, so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The next few days, Will spent as much time as possible glued to Mac's side.

He suggested, rather forcefully, that she move her work to the small table in his office under the flimsy excuse of him helping her with a couple of stories. She complied because it was such a simple thing and it eased his mind.

She knew the threat had Will shaken. That first night, after she agreed to come home with him and never leave, he had tugged her into his arms when they had climbed into bed, burying his face in her hair and his fingers almost painfully digging into her arms.

"I'm okay, Will," she reminded him, and he let out a rough sigh.

"And you _have_ to stay that way," he murmured into her hair.

So she didn't argue when he suggested they could get more work done if they both worked in her office. And she didn't argue when he pointed out the executive dining room was as good a place as any to eat lunch and dinner instead of the thousand of restaurants outside the building. And she didn't argue when he suggested Lonny pull the car into the building's garage so that they could avoid the crowds gathered outside.

She figured it was just for a short time. They would catch whoever sent the threat and then everything could go back to normal. And in the meantime, she wasn't _actually_ afraid. Mac didn't share Will's fears. Logically she knew that there was a reason that Lonny was there, a reason that this threat was deemed serious, but she couldn't actually imagine someone would hurt her. She knew that because of Genoa, because she was engaged to Will, that she was a target, but it was just too crazy of a concept to wrap her mind around.

But Will was worried. She would catch him staring at her sometimes as if he was afraid he would blink and she would disappear. Mac was doing everything she could to reassure him, to try to calm him, and that meant being as careful as she could. It meant not complaining about Lonny's constant presence, and Will's hovering.

And for a while nothing more happened. There were no more threats, and even Will started to relax a little. Charlie still wouldn't tell then _exactly_ what the threat had said, but when nothing followed, Mac was positive that she had been right. It was a classic overreaction.

And then something happened.

* * *

It happened on a Saturday night.

They had been invited to an event, but Mac hadn't quite felt like going. Will had quickly assured her that she didn't need to come. _Mac_ might have felt as if everyone was overreacting, but _Will_ couldn't shake the fear completely. She was safer at home than she was almost anywhere else, and his only hesitation had been the fact that he didn't like the idea of leaving her alone. When Jim suggested he could come over and hang out with Mac and use the time to go over a few stories that needed some work, Will's mind was put at ease.

Mac had been sipping a glass of wine and waiting for Jim to come when the doorbell buzzed. She had slid the article she had been reading onto the coffee table and crossed over to the intercom. They had a new doorman, one that wasn't familiar yet with the people who regularly came and went from Mac and Will's apartment.

"Are you expecting company Ms. McHale?" The doorman asked when Mac connected with the front desk.

"Young man? Late twenties? Needs a haircut? I sure am," she grinned and then retreated back to the couch to continue reading while she waited for Jim to come up the elevator.

Just as she settled back down, her phone buzzed. She glanced at the screen and frowned slightly when she saw Jim's name.

"Why are you calling from the elevator?" She asked.

"I'm not," Jim sounded confused. "I was just calling to tell you I was going to be late." Mac froze. "Why would you think I was in your elevator?"

"Because someone is," she said finally, swallowing hard. Her eyes darted to the elevator, and she stood on trembling legs.

"Shit," Jim swore under his breath. "I'm coming, okay? I'm coming right now. Call your doorman; I'll call Lonny and the police. And go hide, Mac. Go lock yourself into the bathroom." Mac's heart was racing as she tore through the apartment to the guest bedroom, flying through the room and into the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it behind her. With shaking fingers, she dialed the number for the front desk.

"This is Mackenzie McHale, I know I just let someone up, but it wasn't who I thought it was," her voice was desperate and quiet as she clutched at the phone. "Could you please call the police?"

"We're sending someone up immediately," the doorman answered, disconnecting the call. Her hands still trembling, she texted Will, afraid to call and bring attention to her location.

"Someone's in the apartment," she wrote. She knew that would send him into a panic, but she was panicking herself. She was _such_ an idiot. How could she have not checked who it was in the lobby? Will was going to kill her for this (if someone else didn't _actually_ kill her first, she thought and then pushed the unhelpful thought to the side). She hugged her knees to her chest, climbing into the linen closet and pressing herself back against the wall.

She took a deep breath and saw her phone light up.

"Are you okay? I'm coming. Be careful. I love you." She closed her eyes and could do nothing but wait.

* * *

The string of words that poured out of Will's mouth would have made a sailor blush.

His heart stopped when he read her message.

How had someone gotten in? How? They were in a secure building. It wasn't as if just anyone could have waltzed in off the street. That was exactly why he had wanted her to move in. His building was safe. It was _supposed_ to be safe.

Will flew out of his seat, abandoning the barely touched dinner in front of him. Sloan and Don looked up in surprise.

"Someone's in the apartment," he said, grabbing his coat. "That's all I know."

"I'm coming," Sloan announced, grabbing her own coat. Don was a step behind, as the three raced out of the ballroom.

Will's phone rang as they slid into the car, and his heart jumped into his throat. Jim.

"Where are you? Where is she? Is she okay?" Will demanded. Please let this be a misunderstanding. _Please._

"I'm just getting to your building now," Jim said. "I don't know what happened, exactly. I think she thought it was me she was letting up. I've called Lonny and the police and both are on the way." Will closed his eyes, resting his head back against the seat and swallowing the bile that was climbing up his throat.

"Call me when you know _anything_," Will instructed. Feeling helpless, he shot off another text to Mac.

_Are you okay? Help is coming, sweetheart. Just stay where you are. _


	4. The birds in maytime

I tried to get it up quickly! (Also there are about a thousand things I _should_ be doing, so of course, this is what I'm doing instead. Isn't that how it always goes?) Thank you so much for continuing to read and review, it's very kind of you all. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Mac could hear someone in the apartment moving around, throwing open doors and she pressed herself farther back against the wall and held her breath. Her phone lit up and she glanced down at the screen.

Will.

_I'm okay. I'm hiding in the closet in the guest bathroom._

She placed the phone face down to hide the light, and held her breath. Her legs had gone numb from where they were curled up underneath her, but she didn't dare move. Doors were being thrown open and slammed shut, and she pressed her eyes shut, and wondered how the hell this had happened.

She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there when she heard the doorman's voice call out.

"Ms. McHale? It's Chris from downstairs?" She wasn't sure if she should come out or not. She didn't respond at first, biting down on her lip so hard that she drew blood. "There's no one else in here, Ms. McHale." She waited another moment until she heard the elevator ding again and Jim's panicked voice call out.

"Mac? Mac? It's Jim! _Shit_, where is she? Mac?" And she climbed to her feet, resting her head against the cool wood of the door for a moment before calling back.

"In here," her voice broke and she felt hot, relieved tears prick at the corner of her eyes. "I'm in here." She unlocked the door with shaky hands, and stepped out into the guest bedroom. "I'm in here." Jim came tearing around the corner, and his head dropped in relief at the sight of her.

"Jesus, Mac," he breathed out, and she went straight into his arms. "I called Will. He's on his way." She jerked her head in acknowledgement, not trusting her words just then. "The doorman went to go let the police up. Someone was definitely here, and definitely looking for you." With a hand on her lower back, he guided her back out into her living room. She could see the coat closet doors wide open, the coats haphazardly thrown out, as if someone had been searching for something.

Searching for _her_.

"We think the sound of the elevator spooked whoever it was and they took off down the stairs. They're pulling up the security tapes from the stairwells," Jim said, a soothing hand rubbing up and down Mac's back. She let out a ragged sigh and dropped onto the couch, placing her hands that would not stop shaking underneath her.

"Thank God you called to tell me you were going to be late," she told him, glancing up at him. What if he hadn't? What if she had been just sitting unaware on the couch when the elevators opened up? The thought made her dizzy.

"I'm so sorry I was running late," he answered, and she shook her head.

"It's not your fault, it's my fault for not making sure it was _you_ before letting someone up," she answered. The elevator chimed again and the two glanced up to see Lonny, his mouth in a tight line, followed by a couple of police officers.

"You okay?" Lonny asked Mac, who could do nothing but nod. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I thought it was Jim," Mac started to explain. "He was on his way over, and the front desk called to see if I was expecting anyone. I asked if it was a young man, late twenties, and told him to send him up." She frowned slightly. "Jim called to tell me he was running late and I realized that it wasn't him on his way up." And God, she could never describe _that_ feeling. A mixture of panic and fear and confusion coursing through her.

Lonny nodded.

"Hiding was smart, Mac, that was a smart thing to do," he told her, and her hand darted out to grasp Jim's. "We're going to take a look around, and then we'll go look at the security film. We'll get him, Mac. I promise."

* * *

When Will's phone buzzed and he saw Mac's name, the relief he felt was overwhelming. He quickly read her message, letting himself begin to relax minutely. She was okay. For the moment at least, she was okay.

"She's okay, she's hiding," he reported, and Sloan's hand slid into his and gave it a squeeze.

_Stay hidden. We're coming. I love you. _

The car ride was the longest of Will's life. Part of him just wanted to get out of the car and run, run as fast as he could to get to her. The other part knew that was idiotic, and instead he spent the ride running a frantic hand through his hair, and tugging at the bow tie which was suddenly too tight.

When they finally pulled up to his building, he could see Lonny and police in the lobby, and he was out of the car before it had even come to a complete stop.

Lonny looked up when Will came bursting in the front doors.

"Is she okay? Where is she?" Will asked frantically.

"She's upstairs with Jim," Lonny said, his voice calm. "She's okay." Will hit the button for the elevator, jammed it with his fingers. There were too many damn floors in this building. They lived too damn high up.

"Oh thank God," he heard Sloan say behind him. He didn't have time to stop to speak to either Lonny or the cops. He needed to get to her _now_.

The elevator ride was silent, and when the doors slid open and he spotted her on the couch, his heart constricted. Jim was sitting next to her, their hands tangled together, and when she glanced up, he saw that she was about to break.

"Mac," he breathed, and she was on her feet in an instant, and in his arms even faster. He held her tightly, running a hand over her hair, and he felt the warm tears on his neck where her face was buried. He pulled back and cradled her face in his hands. "You're okay. You're safe now, you're okay." And she nodded, and twined her arms around his neck.

He only remembered there were other people in the room when he caught sight of Jim out of the corner of his eye. He loosened his grip on Mac, and she turned her head and saw Sloan and Don, and stumbled towards Sloan, who wrapped her into a hug. Will took the opportunity to cross to Jim.

"What happened?" He asked softly. He didn't want to ask Mac, who looked like she was three seconds away from totally falling apart. He knew she wouldn't want to do that in front of everyone, but he was desperate to know how in the hell someone had gotten into their apartment.

"She thought it was me, she thought she was letting me up," Jim said. "Whoever it was started to tear the place apart looking for her. Thank God she had enough sense to hide as far away from the front door as possible." Will glanced back at his fiancée, who was smiling lightly at something Don was saying.

Someone had torn the place apart looking for her.

It was then that Will noticed the coats spilled from the open closet, and he hazarded a guess that the same could be said about their bedroom closet and master bath.

What if they had gotten to her first? Oh Jesus. Oh _Jesus. _

It was a physical need, suddenly he _needed_ her back in his arms, and so he drifted back towards the door and she gravitated right back to his side.

"We should go," Sloan said. "I'm so glad you're all right." Don and Jim echoed her sentiments, and once the elevator doors had shut behind them, Mac turned and put a shaky hand over her mouth and let out a liquid sob.

She collapsed forward into Will, and he wrapped an arm around her waist and practically carried her to the couch.

Once they were on the couch, Mac climbed into his lap, curling up around him. He molded his body around hers in an effort to make her feel as safe as possible.

"I was so scared," she admitted, and he closed his eyes and rested his cheek against the top of her head. "When Jim...it was so stupid, I'm sorry. I should have made _sure_ it was Jim coming up. I should have..." she let out a shuddering sigh.

"You couldn't know," Will said softly, kissing the crown of her head and tightening his hold on her.

"How did they know that Jim was late? That I was going to be here alone? How could they have possibly _known_ that?"

"I don't know, sweetheart," he murmured.

This was bigger than just some letter sent to AWM. Will decided he didn't care what Charlie thought he should or shouldn't know, he would get a copy of the threat. He needed to know exactly what they were dealing with.

Someone had gotten into his apartment. Tore it apart looking for Mackenzie.

That was so far from okay.

And Will would make sure that it _never_ happened again.


	5. Would sing a lonely refrain

The ding of the elevator finally snapped Will and Mac out of it, and she climbed off his lap as Lonny came in.

"What the hell?" Will exploded. "How did this happen?"

"It's not his fault," Mac's weary voice came from beside him. "It was mine. I let him up, whoever it was."

"Well, who the hell was it?" Will asked Lonny.

"We're still trying to piece that together," Lonny admitted. "We have the camera footage from the stairwell, but he was wearing a ball cap and we don't have a good visual on his face. But he fit Mac's description of Jim. Young man, late twenties, needs a haircut. The doorman said that he was friendly and had seemed at ease when he asked to be let up."

"Did he know? He had to have known she was here alone," Will said, taking Mac's hand and giving it a squeeze. "How did he know?"

"We have to consider the possibility that this is someone with access to Mackenzie, which means access to her schedule. How many people knew that Jim was coming over here tonight?" Lonny asked.

"Everyone," Mac sighed. "We were talking about it in the middle of the bullpen. Anyone could have overheard us. And then we talked about it again in the lobby. I asked Jim what time he was coming over."

"And anyone would have been able to find out what time the dinner started," Will pointed out. "And figured there was a short window of time there between when I left and when Jim came." He swore under his breath and Mac tightened her grip on his hand. "The _more_ important question right now is how are we going to make sure it doesn't happen again? This place needs to be a fortress." Although, Will thought, this would never happen again because he wasn't leaving Mackenzie's side until this asshole was caught.

In the meantime, Mackenzie needed to feel safe in her own home. He would understand if she didn't want to stay here. They could get a hotel room, hell, they could get a new apartment. If that was what it took to make her feel safe, to make her _actually_ safe, then that was what they would do.

"We're going to put a bodyguard on her twenty-four hours a day," Lonny reported. "He'll stay in the lobby when you're home, but if you go anywhere else, he'll be glued to your side. We also talked to the front desk and they're not to let _anyone_ up here without checking identification and matching it to an approved list. I'm going to go downstairs now and meet the person taking the night shift. I'll be here in the morning. We'll catch him, Mac, I promise." With that, Lonny left, and Will tugged off his bowtie completely in frustration.

"Can we go to bed?" Mac asked in a small voice, and Will immediately stood, reaching down and tugging her to her feet and into his arms. He smoothed her hair down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. When they reached their bedroom, Will heard Mac suck in her breath at the sight of the closet torn apart. He shrugged out of his tux jacket, turning and placing both hands on her shoulders.

"I'll clean this up, okay? Go get ready for bed, and I'll clean this up," he kissed her forehead and she nodded, walking into the bathroom, but leaving the door open. He glanced in at her while he gathered up their clothes, trying to hang her dresses back on their hangers as quickly as he could. Her shoes were scattered everywhere, and he had just gotten most of them back in the closet when she emerged from the bathroom wearing an old t-shirt of his, and a pair of yoga pants, her hair back in a ponytail.

"You go change," she instructed. "I'll finish here." Her voice sounded stronger than it had since he had been home, and for that he was grateful. He couldn't wait to get out of the tux, and so he left her to finish picking up and quickly changed into a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. She was already under the covers when he came out, and she gave him a tremulous smile when he slid under the blankets. Will reached for her and she acquiesced immediately, resting her head on his chest and he felt her warm tears soak through his shirt.

"It's okay, sweetheart," he whispered.

"I was so fucking scared, and that's not...it's my fucking apartment, I shouldn't have to feel like this," she said, her voice tinged in anger.

"No, you shouldn't," he said. "I'm so sorry I wasn't home. I should have never gone to that stupid dinner tonight."

"It's not..." she took in a shuddering breath. "It's not your fault. Oh _fuck_, it's not mine either."

"I was terrified," he admitted. "When you sent me that text message, I'm pretty sure my heart stopped. All I could think was if something happened to you...if I was at a dinner instead of with you and something happened? I would never forgive myself." Mac tilted her head up to look at him, running a finger down his cheek and then leaning up to kiss him. "This is happening because of me."

"How do you know that?" Mac asked, and for the first time all night he saw the corners of her mouth tugging into a smile. "What? I'm not important enough to have people hate me just for me? They have to hate me because of you?" Her tone was teasing, but the idea that someone _hated_ Mackenzie, hated her enough to hurt her made Will ache. She settled back down into his side, but she was considerably calmer than she had been.

"I love you, you know that right?" He said quietly, breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

"I know," she sighed. "I love you too."

"And I'll do anything to keep you safe, _anything_," he told her fiercely. "Anything."

* * *

They stayed holed up the next day in their apartment, cleaning up the mess that was left and wrapping themselves up in each other and refusing to stray too far from each other's sides. Lonny brings them up the food that they order, and when Mac takes it to the kitchen, Will pulls Lonny aside.

"Any news?" Will asked, and Lonny shook his head.

"Nothing yet," Lonny told him.

"I want to see the original threat," Will demanded.

"Will," Lonny sighed.

"No, no. Fuck that. Someone broke into my apartment and tore it apart looking for Mac, I'm not fucking around anymore, Lonny. I want to see what it said. I want to know what we're dealing with here," Will said. Lonny sighed and nodded just as Mac stepped back out of the kitchen.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, and Will gave her a reassuring smile.

"Absolutely," he assured her. "We were just talking about tomorrow morning. Lonny's going to come up and get us to take us to work. We're in for the rest of the day, thanks Lonny." Lonny took the hint and said his goodbyes, and Mac raised a suspicious eyebrow in Will's direction.

"Why do I feel like you're keeping something from me?" She asked.

"Because you are crazy and paranoid," Will shot back. "Now let's eat, I'm starving."

* * *

Will insisted that Mac work out of his office the next day, and Mac didn't argue. Especially when she thought about Lonny's words, _the possibility that this person has access to Mackenzie_. It was enough to send a shiver down her spine. She found herself staring at the people in the office that she didn't know very well, and she caught Will doing the same more than once.

She finally decided, around lunch, that there was no use in worrying about something she had no control over. They ate lunch in, Will ordered pizza for the team, and they sat around the conference table listening to Neal finally pitch the Bigfoot story. It was exactly what Mac had needed to get her mind off of things, and sandwiched between Will and Jim at the table, she felt totally safe for the first time in days.

A knock on the glass interrupted Neal taking questions, and Mac glanced up to see Charlie gesturing to Will to join him. She shot her fiancé a questioning look which he ignored, muttering he would be right back and following Charlie. Jim shifted his chair slightly closer to Mac's, and she reached over and gave his hand a squeeze. Jim had apparently decided when Will was not around it was his solemn duty to ensure Mac's safety. It was sweet, really, and she appreciated the gesture.

Mac kept trying to see where the two men had disappeared to, but they had gone into Will's office and were out of sight. She had a feeling that the discussion was about her, and she wasn't too pleased to be left out of the conversation. So when Will came back in, dropping into the chair beside her, she shot him a glare.

"What?" He asked, taking a bite of his pizza.

"What did you and Charlie have to talk about?" She asked.

"It's fine, it's nothing, don't worry about it," Will immediately answered.

"Bullshit," she shot back. "Was it about what happened Saturday?"

"Mac, seriously, don't worry about it, okay?" Will sounded exasperated, and she suddenly realized everyone's eyes were on them, and this wasn't a fight that she wanted to have in public, so she dropped it. But leaned over once conversation had picked back up around the table, and said softly,

"If it's about me, I deserve to know." And Will looked pained for a moment, leaning over to brush a kiss against her cheek.

"Trust me, you really don't want to know."


End file.
